Three words
by xmeifongx
Summary: I love you...three words. Three freaking words! And yet I can't say that to her. Some Avatar I am! ONESHOT! Kataang. Dedicated to kasplosion.


A/N: Hi! Okay. This is my first Avatar oneshot. So I hope you guys like it. By the way I don't have any experience with writing Avatar fanfics what so ever. Read and Review! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

* * *

_Katara….I love you._ Three words! Three freaking words! And yet I can't say it to her. Am I that scared to say "I love you"? No. I'm not scared. I'm the Avatar. An Avatar that can't even say three words to the person who he dearly loves. Maybe I should practice saying it in front of a mirror! Maybe that will help me conquer my fear.

I rushed to the bathroom, but as I make a turn I bumped into Katara. 

"K-K-Katara." I stuttered. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into you."

"Oh no it's okay, Aang." She smiled. "It seemed like you were in a hurry so I'm just going to move out the way."

As she walked around me I stopped her without thinking, pulling her into a deep warm hug.

"Aang!" She blushed at my sudden movement.

Once I realized what I took a step back, "Uhhh sorry. It's just I haven't hugged you in a long time."

What the freak! I haven't hugged her in a long time! Yeah nice save, Aang the Avatar.

Katara smiled and said, "That's okay Aang." 

Katara walked away leaving me dumbfounded. What's wrong with her? She usually never leaves me hanging without telling me so. I think I should ask. Wait! No I won't otherwise I would say something even more stupid. 

I watched her silky hair swish back and forth as she walks. Her perfect figure slowly disappears from my eyes. Three words Aang. Three words. And yet you can't say it to her. How sad. As Katara's figure completely disappeared. I ran outside. I ran as fast as I could. I don't know why. My body just moves. 

Once outside I saw Katara talking to Haru. She was smiling and laughing. I thought I saw a hint of blush coming from her face but I ignored it. Why was she laughing with him and not me? 

I saw that Katara hugged Haru as he was about to go. And when I said hug I meant a BIG hug. Once Haru left, Katara turned around and saw me. Her mesmerizing smile disappears as her eyes meant mines. Did I do something wrong?

I opened my mouth to say something but she just turned away and walked. What did I do wrong? Maybe I shouldn't say I love you to her. Maybe she already knows it, but she can't return it. Thinking that I walked to a small lake that was near the house. 

Whenever I have a lot of thing on my mind, I go there. The beautiful array of clouds, the lush grass, the soothing sound of the lake, and its fragrant flowers takes my mind off of things. 

As I approached the lake, I saw the back of Katara. "Katara? What are you doing here?"

"Nothing." She says while her eyes are still locked onto the lake.

Tired of Katara acting like this, I sat down next to her and turned my face towards her and said," You're lying."

She stood up and was about to walk away, but I pulled her down. Making her sit next to me.

Now our faces are like 2 inches apart and our eyes are locked onto each other. 

"Katara, tell me what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said yet again. 

"Stop lying." I said firmly. "I know your lying."

"Stop acting like you know me when you don't ,Aang!" She yelled.

Realized at what she done, Katara said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...I just…Look Aang, things been just rough lately okay?"

"What things?" I said sounding more concerned.

"It's nothing important. I'm just feeling stressed lately. Good bye Aang." Katara stood up and walked away. I grabbed her hand, stopping her from walking away. Our eyes met yet again.

"Katara. Tell me." 

"No." 

"What did I do wrong?"

"What? You? Nothing. Of course nothing." Her eyes pulled away just like her hand trying to release my grasp, but I help on firmly.

"Katara. Please. "

She stood silent but I spoke on. "If it's about me seeing you and Haru having your guy's moment. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"What! What do you mean by 'your guy's moment'?" She said sounding offended.

"I meant I saw you two flirting. I didn't mean to. So I'm sorry." I said.

"FLIRTING? You thought me and Haru FLIRTING?" she shouted angrily.

"Yeah…" I quietly said.

"Aang! How dare you think that? Haru and I were NOT flirting! We were just talking about our old times!" Katara angrily explained.

"That's not what I thought. I thought that I saw you blushing when talking to him." I defended myself.

"Blushing! Oh my god! I don't even know what you're thinking right now Aang. And I don't think I want to." She fiercely said yanking back her arm.

"Why are you yelling at me? You were the one flirting and blushing." I said, trying to defend myself again.

"Avatar Aang! Don't you ever accuse me of blushing and flirting! And don't you ever talk to me again!" She yelled as she walked away from me.

What did I do wrong? I only said she flirted and blushed. What's wrong with that? And don't ever talk to her again? I don't know what I did but I got to talk this out with her.

I ran to Katara and breathlessly said, "I'm sorry."

Still walking away from me, I stopped her. 

"I only said that because I was jealous that you were laughing and smiling with Haru, and not me." I shyly said.

"Jealous?" Katara questioned. "Why would you be jealous?"

"Ummm…..it's because…I…errr….I ummm." 

"You what?"

"Its becuase I ummmm…."

"Aang, if you don't have a reason I'm just going to leave." Katara said.

"It's because I LOVE YOU!" I shouted.

Shocked by what I said, she pulled me into a deep hug.

Tears formed at the rim of her eyes.

"You don't know how much I longed for you to say that."

Surprised at what Katara said, I pulled her into a deep kiss.

"I love you. And I will keep loving you, no matter what happens." I whispered into her ear.

* * *

A/N: Its done! So what do you guys think? Okay I know its a sappy ending,but like I said I have no experience with Avatar fanfics what so ever. Tell me what you guys think by reviewing! Thank you! 


End file.
